I'm A Believer!
by Fordina
Summary: OKay! Second song fic! And it's only rated like that because Joe was Pissing me off! But other wise.... It's just funny! And it's a Mimoe!! I just love those names!! Put any one with Mimi and the name is funny... okay I'm rambling...R+R!!! PLEASE!!! R+R!


Okay! I'm back with another Song fic! Go me!  
  
Joe: I'm in this one!  
  
Fordina: You just figured that out?  
  
Joe: No! I was telling the people who are reading this!  
  
Fordina: But I told them in the summary.  
  
Joe: But I thought I would remind them again!  
  
Gomamon: Yeah! Go Joe!  
  
Fordina: How the HELL did you guys get in here?! You are NOT my muse's! WHERE'S KEN!?!?!?!  
  
Joe: *Points to a locked door*  
  
Ken: *Behind locked door screaming for someone to let him out*  
  
Fordina: OMG! KEN!! *Runs to door and tries to open it* Okay, Joe, where's the key?  
  
Joe: *Whistles innocently* What key?  
  
Fordina: Damn it Joe! You're making me swear and you know how much I HATE to do that! Now! Give me the F***ing key!  
  
Joe: *Shakily hands the key over to a VERY pissed off Fordina*  
  
Fordina: Thank you. *Opens door*  
  
Ken: Thank gods! The air was running out in there!  
  
Fordina: You poor, poor dear! Come and rest..... Joe! Do the disclaimers!   
  
Joe: Yeah, yeah....  
  
Fordina: *Takes Ken to her bed room....*  
  
Gomamon: Joe where are they going?  
  
Joe: You don't want to know.... Any ways, Fordina does not own Digimon. No matter what she says! Don't believe her! She lies! Lies! All lies I tell you! Also she doesn't own the song I'm a Believer.... That belongs to the Monkeys.... Not Smash Mouth! Monkeys!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm A Believer!  
By: Fordina  
  
  
Joe walked into the Kareoke bar with a plan in mind. A plan to win Mimi's heart. And he hoped to God that it would work.   
Walking over to one of the empty bar seats he spotted a pink haired beauty in the other corner. Gasping slightly at the site before him, he tried not to fall out of his chair. (We all know how easily Joe can hyperventilate over a pretty girl ^_~) luckily no one saw his falter. Breathing a breath of relief he got back up and walked over to the person in charge of the Kareoke. Signing up his name and the song he sat back down, (In a different spot since his last one was stolen ^_~) and listened to all the people sign horribly.   
Finally it was Joe's turn. He walked over to the stage quickly, before he lost the courage to do this. After calling his name he stepped up on to the stage and took a deep breath. Soon the music started to play and Joe walked up to the mic. and started to sing.   
Meanwhile in the audience Mimi practically fainted when they called out the name Joe Kido. Joe? Her Joe? Well.... Not really hers, more like.... She never could explain how she knew Joe was hers.... He just always was.... So she left it at that. But when Joe walked up to the mic. She could hardly contain her gasp.   
The music starts and Joe sings one of the Monkeys hit songs.... "I'm A Believer"   
  
"I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else but not for me  
Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seemed  
Disappointment hollered on my dreams...."  
  
Joe Sang his heart out. And as a surprise to himself as well as Mimi, he didn't sound half-bad. (I guess he got batter after he had to sing to help wake up Shogonegekomon ^_~ Someone help me on the spelling.. please! *_*)   
  
"Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
Mmm.....  
I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried...."  
  
As Joe sang this he directed his eyes at Mimi, hoping that she would see that he was looking at her and that he meant every word he was singing. And to his surprise Mimi was looking straight back at him. He smiled and sang on.   
  
"I thought love was more or less a giving thing  
But it seems the more I gave the less I got  
What's the use in trying?  
All you get is pain  
When I needed sunshine I got rain...."  
  
Closing his eyes so he could concentrate more easily, (He had the song memorized ^_^) he tried to direct every word to Mimi. Hoping to God that she would understand this message. Hoping that he wasn't making a total fool of him self in front of ALL these people.  
  
"Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
Mmm......  
I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried...."  
  
Opening his eyes again, he saw Mimi's glorious chestnut eyes eyeing him. Watching every one of his movements. Making him even more nervous then he was. Of course fretting about how he looked was not something to do when you are already ON the stage.   
  
"Oh, love was out to get me  
That's the way it seemed  
Disappointment hollered on my dreams  
Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
Mmm.....  
I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried...."  
  
Mimi couldn't keep her eyes off of Joe. The way he moved was like an art in her eyes. (Okay, yeah I know cheesy, but what do ya want from me?) she could tell he was nervous. Besides the fact that this is Joe, and he's always nervous but he was sweating quite a bit. But either way, he couldn't have been more handsome in her eyes.   
  
"Yes I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
Say I'm believer ya, ya, ya, ya.....  
Say I'm a believer ya  
I'm a believer  
Say I'm a believer ya  
I'm a believer...."  
  
The song ended and every one started to clap. Joe, who once again re-opened his eyes looked towards the crowd. They were all standing up. Wow, I didn't think I was that good. Joe thought as he gave a short bow.   
Walking off the stage he was towered over by something.   
"Joe! You were wonderful!" Mimi squealed. Joe blushed.   
"Thanks Mimi."  
"It was for me wasn't it?" Mimi asked still hanging on to Joe by the neck. Joe nodded shyly.   
"Yeah, I was hoping you would understand."  
"Oh Joe! You don't know how long I've wanted you to tell me this!" Mimi yelled hugging his neck tighter.   
"Ack! Mimi! Please! You're, you're choking me!" Joe squeaked out.   
"Oh my god! Joe I'm so sorry!" Mimi apologized.  
"It's okay, just don't hug so tight," He smiled. "And Mimi I have something to tell you." Joe said as he un-hooked Mimi's arms from his neck. He didn't really want to... but this way if she wanted to strangle him.... he would have a running chance. (Joe, Always one for reliable thinking ^_~ Get it? Joe, Reliable! Hehe.... Okay... stopping... now)  
"What is it Joe?"  
"I-I love you," Joe blurted out.   
"What was that? I'm sorry I didn't catch what you said?"  
"I love you," Joe said a little slower this time. Mimi's eyes lit up. (Kinda like this ^_^.... But even more so!)  
"Oh Joe! I love you too!" Mimi said as she once again lunged an attack on Joe. This time kissing him deeply. Shocked it took Joe a little while, but he eventually kissed back.   
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Fordina: Well? What did you think? I thought I did pretty good....  
  
Joe: But what you think doesn't count!  
  
Fordina: I thought I got rid of you!?  
  
Joe: You thought wrong!  
  
Mimi: Joe!   
  
Joe: Well..... Mimi calls got to go!  
  
Fordina: Finally *Sighs* Okay.... Well this will not be the last.... I still have two more that I know what I'm doing.... And two others that I don't know anything about yet.... This probably doesn't make any sense to you so.... TILL THEN!! Ja ne!  
  
~ Fordina ~ 


End file.
